


It Takes Time

by Crystal059



Series: Pride Month Challenge [7]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Club members grow closer, Coming Out, Flower Crowns, Gen, genderfluid Haruhi, mentioned crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal059/pseuds/Crystal059
Summary: A/N: {Posted on July 8th} Okay, so, June ended up being a crazy month for me. I barely had time to write, so I had nothing to post. It was just an endless stream of school, tests, family events, and work. When I did get a few hours to myself, all I wanted was to watch tv or sleep. So, that's my excuse. I will try my hardest to finish this challenge, after all I set it for myself, and I'd really like to finish it, but bare with me for those who are reading all of these. If not, no sweat. :)One more thing to add: This one-shot is a sequel to my previous one, Coming Out, so if you haven't read that one, I'd suggest you read it before reading this one. Of course, that's entirely up to you.Disclaimer: I own none of the Ouran characters. This is purely for fun, and I make absolutely no gain, in any form, from this. Enjoy!





	It Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: {Posted on July 8th} Okay, so, June ended up being a crazy month for me. I barely had time to write, so I had nothing to post. It was just an endless stream of school, tests, family events, and work. When I did get a few hours to myself, all I wanted was to watch tv or sleep. So, that's my excuse. I will try my hardest to finish this challenge, after all I set it for myself, and I'd really like to finish it, but bare with me for those who are reading all of these. If not, no sweat. :)  
> One more thing to add: This one-shot is a sequel to my previous one, Coming Out, so if you haven't read that one, I'd suggest you read it before reading this one. Of course, that's entirely up to you.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the Ouran characters. This is purely for fun, and I make absolutely no gain, in any form, from this. Enjoy!

Ever since Haruhi came out to the club, everyone's being a lot more open about themselves. Not that the club members hadn't been close before. However, with Haruhi, the person essentially acting as the glue of the group, comfortable in the knowledge that their friends accept them, the rest of the club members have become more comfortable as well.

It's mostly little things, but these things carry weight, significance to them. Like the day Honey comes in with his fingernails painted strawberry red, or the day the twins go to Tamaki and beg to have an official club meeting where they could dress up in dress and makeup , like they did to prove they were better than the Lolita club to Haruhi. Or the few times Haruhi has had their friends over to their house since coming out, which Tamaki has always looked forward to.

Tamaki, however, needs time. It isn't like he has this life-changing secret that will make people look at him differently if they find out. Well, he is still afraid that last part might turn out to be true.

In fact, later the Host Club will tell Tamaki he was being paranoid for thinking he had to keep what he did from them. They'll say it wasn't as big a deal as he made it out to be, but that they'll always support him.

But that's the thing about fear. It can take the simplest things and turn them into these gigantic possibilities that never come true. Like rejection, or cruel laughter, or isolation from friends. To Tamaki, the fact that he likes wearing flower crowns and some light eye makeup around his room - he's never ventured farther than his bedroom door - was something he's just not ready to come out with.

So, it takes some time, and Haruhi coming over unexpectedly one day, for Tamaki to gain enough confidence to go to school with his favourite flower crown and some mascara and eye shadow on.

Of course, Tamaki gets nothing but compliments and the female student body gushing over how he looks, but none of that matters compared to the compliments he gets from his friends.

Because, really. Compliments are great no matter who they're from, but it means so much more to Tamaki to get an approving nod from Kyoya than a gushing compliment from a girl Tamaki doesn't know the name of.

He does feel on top of the world by the time Host Club starts, just from the compliments he's been getting from random people in the halls and classrooms, though. It's hard not to when, like Tamaki, you thrive on praise.

So, it takes time, but in the end, Tamaki's got nothing to fear. He grows his hair out it's just past his ears and shaggy on all sides, and wears flower crowns and eye makeup to school every day.

He stops thinking so much about what other people will say about him wearing something that's meant for girls, just like Honey, who is so comfortable at this point, he bring in a box of nail polish every other week for the customers to paint his fingernails with. Just like Kaoru, who sometimes wears the girl's uniform to club meetings to gain the attention of more customers for him and Hikaru. Just like Haruhi, who decides to come out to the rest of the school through the girls who frequent the club, and gains even more customers than before, helping with paying off Haruhi's debt much faster.

None of this, of course, would have happened if Haruhi hadn't been part of the club, so the boys make sure to stage another "accident", where Haruhi ends up breaking several china pieces and Kyoya has to add the damage to the brunette's decreasing debt.

The boys don't know for certain if Haruhi would stay if they worked off their debt entirely, and they're all too afraid to ask. Because fear is an irrational thing at times, and it will take some time for the boys to gather their nerve enough to find out if Haruhi would willingly stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Feel free to comment below! Happy Pride Month!
> 
> -Poison Ivy


End file.
